


Thank You

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba calls Ohno up after a long day of filming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to doctoggy for the input/putting up with me!

Aiba lets out a deep sigh of relief, stepping into his apartment and out of his shoes. He is worn out from another long day of filming, but he genuinely enjoys the work and his castmates are also fun to be around, so it's not like he has any right to complain about how tired he feels. Luckily tomorrow he has a proper day off, no phone interviews or anything, and he can finally wake up without the aid of his manager and spend the day how he wants.

He makes his way through the living room, pausing only to throw his jacket over the back of the chair as he heads straight to the kitchen. He hums the V6 song that was on the radio as he was leaving his manager's car to himself and inspects the contents of his refrigerator. He smiles when he sees the container of gyoza his mother had sent over yesterday. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts and finds Ohno's number. Popping the top of the Tupperware, he quickly snaps a photo of one of the dumplings then replaces the lid and types out a quick message to Ohno

_Hungry?_

_On my way_

Ohno's near-instant reply has him smiling broadly as he pre-heats the oven.

Aiba hugs Ohno hello and offers him a beer when he knocks on the door fifteen minutes later. He can't believe how lucky he is.

\--

From his position on the couch all Aiba can see is the top of Ohno’s head where it is pillowed on his chest. His arms are wrapped around Ohno and Aiba doesn't know how long they’ve been like this, but he’d gladly stay here all night. Their meal had been pleasant, neither of them pushing conversation, just enjoying the other's company. They had ignored the dishes and instead settled in to watch a movie.

“Leader?” Aiba asks quietly as he uses the remote to switch the television off.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for coming over,” Aiba knows it's not something he has to thank Ohno for, but he feels like he should say it anyway.

“I like this,” Ohno says simply.

Aiba knows what he means and he likes it too. Being in Arashi is the best, but sometimes he just needs to not feel the weight of the world on his shoulders and he doesn’t have to try so hard with Ohno. Doesn’t have to make sure he hits his mark or remembers his lines. He can simply just be Masaki and that is enough. Aiba drags his hand up Ohno’s back so he can card his fingers through his hair and the repetitive motion soothes him into a light doze.

Aiba is tugged back into full consciousness by Ohno tracing lines from his bicep down to his wrist a few minutes later. He makes a pitiful noise to show his displeasure.

“That tickles,” Aiba complains and weakly attempts to shrug Ohno off of him when he doesn’t relent.

When Ohno still won’t stop, Aiba decides two can play this game and slides his hands underneath Ohno’s shirt to the soft skin on his sides and pinches him.

Ohno yelps in surprise and looks down at Aiba wide-eyed.

“You started it,” Aiba tells him innocently.

“That hurt!” Ohno insists taking on a wounded air.

“Good. You shouldn’t tickle people when they’re nearly asleep.”

Ohno juts out his lower lip and rubs at his side meaningfully.

“And people say I’m immature,” Aiba huffs on a laugh. He pushes himself into a sitting position, which moves Ohno into his lap. “Do you need me to make it up to you, Leader?” He asks.

“Mmm,” Ohno agrees, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

Aiba pushes him back against the arm of the couch and brings his knees to either side of Ohno’s small frame.

“Show me where it hurts.” 

“Here and here,” Ohno says sweeping his hands down his sides.

“I see,” Aiba says while scooting back so that he’s straddling Ohno’s thighs. He pushes Ohno’s shirt up and leans down and kisses the skin just above Ohno’s left hip.

“Here?” Aiba asks.

“A little lower,” Ohno replies.

Aiba dips his head and continues kissing Ohno’s soft skin, slowly making his way further down Ohno’s body. Without warning he nips at the sharp jut of Ohno’s hipbone from where his jeans have started to slide down.

Ohno's gasp turns into a moan as Aiba soothes the affected area with his tongue.

Aiba makes quick work of the button and zipper on Ohno’s jeans and Ohno lifts his hips enough to let Aiba pull them down so they bunch around his knees. Aiba tilts his head and licks at the swell of Ohno’s cock through the fabric of his white briefs, smiling when Ohno lets out another moan of approval. He continues like this for a while, until Ohno's briefs are see through and his erection is straining against the fabric. Ohno's hands are fisted in Aiba's hair and keeping him in place, and Aiba likes the feel of them.

He looks up at Ohno through his lashes and fingers the waistband of Ohno's briefs. Ohno takes the hint and tilts his hips up obligingly as Aiba tugs them down until they join his jeans bunched around his knees. It's not the easiest position Aiba has been in, but Ohno's cock in front of him is enough to push those thoughs aside as he dips his head and wraps his lips around the first few inches. 

Aiba sucks gently as he pulls back, then repeats the motion a few more times taking more of Ohno in with each bob of his head. He hums happily when Ohno begins to rock his hips up to meet him and he has to hold Ohno's hips down to keep him from thrusting too hard. He wraps his hand around Ohno's cock as he pulls back so he is just sucking on the tip.

From the way Ohno is writhing beneath him, Aiba knows he isn't going to last much longer, so he redoubles his efforts and licks back down the length of Ohno's cock before taking him in as far as he can. He hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head a few more times as Ohno's breath hitches and he gives a final shout as he comes in Aiba's mouth.

Aiba wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he crawls up to give Ohno a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around him again and settling back down.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." 

Ohno's sleepy declaration has Aiba letting out a breathy giggle as he snuggles more closely into Ohno's side.

"Well, what are you doing on Thirsday?" Aiba asks through a yawn.

"I'll clear my schedule," Ohno replies as his eyes fall closed.


End file.
